Spoonfeed Guide for the clearly disabled.
BEFORE YOU EVEN START You’re brought to a character/username chose screen. There’s 3 choices, from left to right, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu main. If you enjoy the torture of needing a shuriken weapon for your main only, pick Ninjutsu, otherwise you’re free to pick Genjutsu or Taijutsu main. Oh and Genjutsu main just sucks, chakra jades are hella more expensive, and they cant take advantage of p. attack accessories, so pick Taijutsu. GETTING STARTED When you’re brought into the game for the first time, you’ll get annoying popups to do the main story, as shown on the middle right. Follow those popups for as long as they go, because you really can't go wrong doing plot. There’s also some other shiny flashing stuff, really don't have to worry about that until much later. Just focus on leveling up, and do whatever the game asks you to do, when you level up, such as arena or whatever. If ever you get the notion to actually use your head, feel free to claim the free packs, such as the bookmark pack, 7 days pack, and online pack. After you’ve leveled up sufficiently, (preferably lvl 90 or 100 on the first day, but I’m not judging, we can't all be good at this game, can we?), you can start focusing on some of the functions you’ve unlocked. Or you could do that when you first unlock them, your choice, but you’re clearly brainless, considering you’ve gone to this guide for actual advice. Some functions to take note of are arena, guild, and the slave market!! If you haven’t actually leveled to lvl 90 or 100 on the first day, that’d be disappointing, but unsurprising. “But nine, should I fortify my ninja tools?” “But nine, should I buy ouTeR pAth oBiTo witH mY toPup golD?” “whAT abouT speCiAL eveNTS, shoULd i foCUs on ANy of thEM?” “ShouLd i SPend mY couPOns on sKippING auTObAttle, or BuyING viTALitY” “s̹̰̙Ho͉̼u͕̥L̹̤̘̪͍̜̝ḍ͔͓ i ̪̳̮̲̹sT̟A͈̼c̹k̥̠̱̱̝̺ ͓o͍̱̜͍̜R̤̯ ̘n͎͔̖̠̜A̹͇̥̰̥̼H̜̻͔ͅ?” Don’t bother fortifying, it’s a literal waste of silver, you’re better off using all of it on janken, clearly. As to your gold/coupon spending, ALL the mall ninjas ARE VERY WORTH IT and SHOULD BE BOUGHT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Don’t bother stacking gold or coupons, as it’ll induce an in-game timer known as impatience. Very deadly. Jades should also be instantly sold for silver, to use on janken, as janken is the strongest possible way to get good at the game. “bUT whAt cOLoR shOULd i jANkEN / wHAT ninJAs shoULD i GET” This is a very tricky question, janken is probably the most complicated function in the game, as many players fall trap into the higher colors, yellow and red. Truth be told, you’ll only ever need one team in the entire game period, and it requires little to no effort to set up. YOU MUST NOT fall trap to the higher colors, and instead focus on BLUE and BLUE only. Purple is ONLY if you cannot afford blue janken, and should not be resorted to in any other circumstance. ******DO NOTE THIS TEAM IS ONLY IF YOU CANNOT BUY MALL NINJAS****** The moment you unlock janken, you’re shown 9 ninjas, 5 blue ninjas and 4 purple ninjas. ONCE AGAIN, purple ninjas ARE NOT WORTH IT, unless you CANNOT afford to do blue janken. The one ninja you SHOULD BE focusing on is Shino, as he is probably the strongest ninja in the game, up til the point this guide is released. Once you have him, add him into your team, with Iruka, Kiba, and Neji. You’re in luck because at the start of the game, you have arguably the strongest team in the game. If you cannot yet afford Shino, you may replace him with Ino. ******USE THIS TEAM IF YOU CAN BUY MALL NINJAS****** If you CAN BUY mall ninjas, please take this page in full seriousness, as the following combination of ninjas can even trump the formation previously mentioned. You’re going to want to buy Cursed Seal Sasuke, Cool Hinata, Variable Sakura, and Uchiha Madara. This formation is known as the “Strongest of the Strong” and is treated as such. If you cannot afford all the ninjas, focus on buying Variable Sakura, as she is the most useful and strongest ninja in the game. ' That is basically your formation, for your team, for your entire game time, completed. ' I will now proceed to omit what arena and guild do, and you will now cry for getting lead on, and thinking that they could possibly ever be as important as janken. THE ENDGAME At this stage, you’ve basically finished the game. All that’s left is to continuously farm blue janken, as that is the greatest form of clout. Battle power means next to nothing. Pets, armor, accessories, and anything that boost power are taboo to the OGs of the game. In fact, players are scorned on if their battle power is above 1 million. It is the greatest form of shame. Some notable blue janken leaderboarders are diqkis3r, with 3 million blue souls, and His Royal Highness of the blue souls, LolitaSentosa, at 16.5 million blue souls. Aspire to be as great as they are. That is all. Happy gaming, gamers!!! DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ARE FEELING OUTRAGED, ANNOYED, OR MAD, DO NOTE, THIS IS A WORK OF SATIRE, AND I COULDNT CARE LESS IF YOU HAVE PERSONAL CONNECTIONS WITH NINJA WORLD’S DEVELOPERS OR WHATEVER. Also if you took this seriously, oh you poor soul.